


神父说，好了，你可以掐死新娘了

by daomo7



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019), The Dark Knight
Genre: Crossover, Gen, 只是被不知真假地剧透了一些消息, 开坑时《Joker》因为大陆不上映的缘故还没有看到, 所以会有很多私设, 有演员本人的年龄与身高参照, 过去捏造, 非配对
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 亚瑟·弗莱克在三十多岁时遇到了一个年轻人。





	神父说，好了，你可以掐死新娘了

**Author's Note:**

> Xiaozhan's fans are not allowed to translate this fic.  
此文不给肖战的粉丝提供翻译许可。

标题：神父说，好了，你可以掐死新娘了  
原作：TDK，Joker（2019）  
作者：道莫小七  
角色：两代pre-Joker  
警告：crossover；非配对；过去捏造；开坑时《Joker》因为大陆不上映的缘故还没有看到，只是被不知真假地剧透了一些消息，所以会有很多私设；有演员本人的年龄与身高参照（凤凰丑43岁，而希斯本人在拍摄TDK时还不到三十岁）  
摘要：亚瑟·弗莱克在三十多岁时遇到了一个年轻人。

人对于在年轻时遇到的人留下的印象会比较深，当然，话虽如此，如果你遇到的是个怪胎，那么无论什么时候遇到留下的印象都会比较深。

亚瑟·弗莱克在三十多岁还是四十多岁时遇到那家伙都没什么区别，因为那时候的他已经被生活操顺服了，成为了终日里脸上挂着苦楚与风霜的中年人，对周遭的一切都提不起太多的兴趣去在乎，就连商店橱窗里的假人模特都比他更有生气。另外，有些上了年纪的人总会格外对小孩宽容一些，仿佛能从他们身上寄托点儿什么自己不敢再想的希望之类的。

所以他在三十多岁的时候和一个来路不明的年轻人同居了。因为这在他二十多岁时还是不可能发生的事。

结论有些过快，拨回起始。他在巷口路过时的随意一瞥令他站住了脚步，那儿有古怪的动静吸引住了他。哥谭常年不见阳光又罩着雾，模糊的视野让他用了好久才勉强辨认出来，在被巷子中央的垃圾箱所挡住的视线范围外，有个高瘦的身影正狠狠地用手中的棍棒一下下地砸着被挡住的视线范围内的东西。

亚瑟额外花了几秒的时间，才后知后觉自己似乎是目睹了什么犯罪现场。

此时最稳妥的处理是在不惊动对方的情况下迅速而悄声地离开，并且不去报警，把这件事烂在肚子里，而不是不合时宜地大笑。总是，不合时宜的，大笑。

那个身影往他这边看了看，直起腰，丢掉手里的棍棒，朝他走过来。亚瑟单手捂着嘴，于是笑声被掐回成了类似哽咽的喘息，喘得他肩膀都在抖，甚至还被自己的口水呛到，又变成了激烈的咳嗽。

那人已经站到他面前了。老天，他真高，也可能是因为亚瑟太矮了，矮到在人群中难以引人注目，实际上这是真的最该别引人注目的时候，可此时他却成为了视线的焦点，就像每次最令人尴尬的在公开场合发病的经历一样。

“你笑什么？”那个现场里唯一的观众问他，语气没有起伏，声音也并不尖锐，甚至还有些低沉，但却像指甲刮玻璃般让人后颈不舒服。

亚瑟没力气解释，只能用另一只手匆匆从衣兜里摸索出那张卡片递给对方，祈祷他识字或者愿意看一眼。

对方将那张卡片在手指间把玩了一会儿，翻过来又转过去，速度随意得说不上他到底看了没看，最后突然一张手，卡片不见了，大约是掉在了地上。

好吧，那么这似乎就是没在看的意思。

亚瑟的喘息逐渐减弱，但心脏却愈发猛烈地撞着胸口。他熟悉接下来的流程，白眼也好，拳脚也好，只要那家伙别给他一刀——

然而下一秒那家伙抬头，对他弯着眼睛笑。

“我饿了。”他不由分说，扯过亚瑟的袖子，“附近有吃的吗？”

直到与那个取代了刀而给了他笑脸的家伙坐在店里后好久，亚瑟还是没消化过来究竟发生了什么。

“那混蛋把我当成出来卖的了。”对方主动解释，咬着汉堡腾出一只手比划，“所以我把他的手指折断了，又揍了他一顿。我做错了？”

“……没有。”亚瑟摇摇头。在橘黄色的光线下他看清了，对方只是个年轻男孩，大约十八九岁的年纪，个头再高也是一张稚气未脱的脸。尤其他半低着头垂下眼帘，睫毛遮住了漆黑的眼珠的时候，模样甚至可以用俊俏来形容。

那个可怜的皮条客当时大概没看清他的眼睛。亚瑟却想，谁与那孩子直视久了都会有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

“你叫什么？”

男孩隔着食物发了两个含糊的音，亚瑟猜他大概想说杰克。

“杰克，你家住哪儿？”

男孩抬眼看了看他，然后伸手拿过咖啡喝了一口。

“妈妈死了，爸爸把我赶了出去。我没地方住。”

“抱歉。”

“你是一个人住？”杰克却问。

几年后亚瑟又和母亲一起住了，因为那时候她的精神状况和病情越发恶化，亚瑟必须得陪着她。不过现在，他那间破旧的小公寓只有他一个人。

“我付你房租。”男孩丢掉空了的包装纸，双肘撑在桌面上手抱成拳抵着下巴，“拜托？亚瑟，你真的太有趣了。”那无家可归的孩子冲他笑，上年纪的软心肠最吃这一套。

“全给你了。”杰克从兜里摸出一只钱包丢给他，“哦，扣掉一美元，我去点杯可乐。等一下你帮我结账。”他推开椅子，径直往柜台走，“我先出去等你。”

亚瑟看着他拿了饮料推门踏进了哥谭的夜色里，大概是怕冷而弓起肩缩着脖子。

他咽下嘴里最后一口像烂棉布一样的面包片，放弃了那大半杯甜得发腻的奶昔——那孩子给他点的——，拿过那只钱包，起身去结账。

“先生？”

服务生不耐烦的声音惊醒了在柜台前发愣的他。亚瑟匆匆道歉，抽出票子付了账，将钱包啪地合上塞进口袋。

他回头，看见男孩正隔着落地窗盯着他，在两人视线相遇之后，才咧开嘴冲他笑了。

那张写着亚瑟病情的卡片就在他口袋中的钱包里，代替了应该放驾照照片的地方。

不过那个孩子很长一段时间里没再做什么吓到他的出格事，只是一些刺挠人的小麻烦：总是在刷牙时懒得关水龙头，占用太久的洗澡时间，睡掉一整个白天的同时又彻夜开着灯，诸如此类让亚瑟头疼新增账单的浪费行径。但据亚瑟观察，对方似乎并非故意针对自己——他仅仅是根本不关心任何事而已。

但杰克并不给房东有理由逐客的机会，他总是能在下个月水电账单寄来之前、或者亚瑟又被辞退而四处找短工的拮据时期丢给他一只新钱包，里面的票子厚薄不定，但总能正好填补上接下来的财政赤字。

于是亚瑟对租客的担忧转向了另一个方向。毕竟，那句**“新”**并不是根据钱包本身的磨损程度而言。

“孩子，我们得谈谈。”他谨慎地走到睡到半夜终于醒了，爬起来看电视的杰克身边。这次客厅没有灯开，唯一的光源来自未拉紧的窗帘外泄进来的月色，与刺眼花哨的电视机荧幕，不断变换的彩色光线照在两人的身上和脸上，影影绰绰的。

杰克似乎因为刚睡饱，心情还不错，他全程都没打断亚瑟的犹犹豫豫的劝告，就那么一直半撑着头盯着他看。还好，亚瑟早已习惯他那种看人的眼神了……几乎。

不过显然他也根本没在听。具体表现为亚瑟顶着那种视线终于说不下去了之后，他只是翻了个白眼，说了一个字：哈。

那孩子的眼珠黑得瘆人，也因此翻起白眼来过于明显。显然是自讨了没趣的亚瑟低下头，抬手试图捂住自己无法抑制的大笑。

男孩扭回身去继续看电视。亚瑟几乎要感激此时对方的目中无人了。他慢慢站起身，往自己房间走去，没几步却被从背后喊住了。

“亚瑟，”杰克慢吞吞地叫，“我不管你，你也别管我，好吗？别让情况变得……啊，不好玩了。”

“你放心，钱的来源不是你想的那样。”他又补了一句，这句几乎可以算得上是温情了。

笑声逐渐弱下去后，亚瑟喘了几声，点点头，回到房间去，此后也没再就这个话题说过什么。

杰克松开交叉的手指，探过身去抓遥控器。

有了关于钱包的尴尬又失败的谈话的教训之后，亚瑟也开始学着对对方突如其来地消失数天后又突如其来地穿着奇怪的衣服在家里出现的行为熟视无睹。廉价西装，白大褂，嘻哈青年的破洞衫，工人制服（上面还沾了不少石灰粉），有一次他还看见被那孩子脱了一地从门口扔到浴室的是警服。

他看着那堆蓝色的布料好一会儿，还是放弃了打探。

似乎是很高兴他没再问了，某一天杰克强行给他化了个妆。

起因是亚瑟再次因不合时宜的大笑被辞退，回到公寓，看见自己捡来的那孩子穿着件深紫色的外套坐在堆满了瓶罐的桌前，不知道在摆弄什么。

他一言不发地走到沙发前坐下，往后仰靠，闭上眼睛，沉重地长长叹息。

“怎么了，亚瑟？”背对着他的杰克头也没回，“为什么不开心？”

又缓了一会儿，亚瑟才终于坐起来，半弯下腰将脸埋在手心里。

“我搞砸了。”他断断续续地开口，“我总是会把一切都搞砸。该死，我根本没办法控制，上帝，我太恨这个了，这就是我的人生……”

他的声音逐渐低了下去，童年，学校，家庭，工作，《亚瑟·精神不稳·弗莱克三十年来的苦难史》耗掉了他太多的口水，最后他停止回溯，只是沉默地呼吸着掌心里的气味，源自楼道里年久生锈的金属扶手。

他没指望屋里唯一的另一双耳朵会听，他只希望对方能保持一贯的冷漠，别让自己闭嘴。

但当亚瑟终于抬起头时，却发现杰克不知何时已经转过身反坐在椅子上了，胳膊搭在椅背上，正看着自己。

“知道吗，亚瑟，”他点评，“我觉得你说的不对：你认为你已经是，‘在地狱里发霉腐烂’了。但如果你真的在，你会比现在这幅表情轻松多了。”

亚瑟从肺里深叹口气，没有理会那孩子古怪的安慰方式。如果他是在安慰的话。

杰克却站起来，随手端起桌上的一只碟子向他走去。

“我有个想法能让你觉得好多了。”他不由分说地跨坐在亚瑟的大腿上，居高临下地命令，“闭上眼。”

“你在做——”他看见那孩子从碟子里抓了把白色的油彩便直接要往自己脸上拍过来，连忙闭上眼睛，随即感受到一块冰凉又散发着刺鼻气味的膏状物砸在了自己的左颧骨上，然后又被抹开至脸颊和鼻子。

“爸爸喜欢马戏团表演，”金发的男孩从鼻腔里哼着走调的童谣，手上工作不停，“他也喜欢把我化妆成小丑——眼睛闭紧。”他用掌根挖了块黑色的油彩，刮在亚瑟因为过于消瘦而深陷的眼窝里，“我说到哪里……无所谓了，总之，这招很有用。因为没有小丑会向观众抱怨这个，抱怨那个，像个普通人一样。而当你不像个普通人的时候，你会非常，非常……”他缓慢而仔细地用沾满红色的指尖在亚瑟苍白的唇上画出了一个向上的弧度，一直蔓延到脸颊，“开心。”

“好了。”最后他轻声说。

大腿上的重量消失很久后，亚瑟才睁开眼睛。

——面前的是一个黑眼圈红嘴唇的白脸男人。

“咔哒。”杰克晃了晃手中举着的镜子，冲被吓到的亚瑟呲牙笑了，“喜欢吗？”

“……”亚瑟微微倾回身，端详着镜面，“不是很适合我。”最终他谨慎回复。

蹲在他膝前的杰克撇嘴，将镜子丢还给他，起身走回到桌边：“我又没问你合不合适。”

亚瑟将接住的镜子翻过来，再次打量镜中的男人。确认，他还是不习惯这种乱涂一气的妆面，混乱得让人莫名生畏。但油彩覆盖在脸上的感觉真的很好，仿佛是第二层皮肤，仿佛他赤裸在人前的局促终于有了庇护——

“咔哒！”

亚瑟抬头，看见那孩子旋过身，紫色的衣摆转起又落下，张开双臂得意洋洋地炫耀。他脸上是和自己同样的妆，白脸黑眼圈，嘴巴被红颜料涂得夸张地大。

“噢……还不错。”亚瑟对他笑了笑。

杰克放下胳膊，向后一撑身，坐在桌上。

“知道吗，亚瑟，”他翘起腿，悬高的那只脚晃晃悠悠，半挂在他的脚尖上的拖鞋也晃晃悠悠，“你太严肃了，如果你能什么都不在乎，我可能会更喜欢你一点。”

亚瑟重新低下头，仔细地擦掉镜子周围被摁得乱七八糟的红色白色的指印，用自己的袖口。

“我是个失败的成年人。”他平静地说，“你是个成功的小丑。”

有时候他会妒忌孩子，尤其是寄住在他家里的那一个。他们身上有种胆敢轻视一切的傲气，是因年纪与阅历成反比而仍保留的天真所促成的。这种丑陋的嫉妒心理让他想大笑。但古怪地，那种不受控制的病症这次并未冲出他的喉咙。

一张扑克牌突然飞到了他膝上。牌面上的宫廷弄臣正捧腹仰天狂笑。亚瑟这才注意到房间里的洗牌声。

“你才是小丑（clown）。”杰克不知从哪儿掏出一沓扑克牌，正洗得哗啦啦作响，手指与卡片上下交插翻飞，看得人眼花缭乱，“我是王牌（Joker）。”

亚瑟拈起那张王牌，举高，举至与坐直的自己视线平行的地方，与杰克的脸就一错眼珠的距离。他望了两个Joker的脸一会儿，然后真正地大笑起来。

杰克抬眼看看他，然后也对他真心实意地笑了。

——并且在往自己脑袋上喷了半罐绿色的染发剂后，又绕着屋子追着给亚瑟也强行喷完了剩下的半罐。

“现在我们都是了。”他不容置喙地宣布，而亚瑟不确定他想说clown还是Joker。

但那天之后至少有个好事：对方开始明显与他亲近了。倒不是说他们的关系有什么突飞猛进的表现，只一点，亚瑟不再从对方身上感受到什么让人毛骨悚然的冷意了。

但显然其他人不这么看。

“你家里住的是谁？”那天在楼下碰到的邻居皱着眉头问，她是个上了年纪的小老太太，花白的头发在脑后挽成一个结实的髻，总是不苟言笑。亚瑟猜想或许她年轻时是个教师。

“是我的侄子。”他遮掩道，“他家里人去世了，暂时来投奔我这个远房亲戚。”

老妇人隔着镜片又审视了他一会儿，才抱着怀里的小狗进了电梯：“小心点，别让他做什么出格事——你侄子看人的眼神真吓人。”

“不会的。”亚瑟应下，“年轻人只是爱特立独行了些，我保证他很乖——”

后半句被兀自关上的电梯门挡在了外面。亚瑟在原地站了片刻出神，似乎连自己也不相信那句话。

又过了片刻抱着袋子的他才突然想起来，自己原本也是要上楼的。

仰望了一会儿还在不断上升的楼层数字，最终亚瑟决定，走楼梯。

等到了家门前时亚瑟的双腿已经有些发颤了。他用额头抵着门板喘息，正准备掏出钥匙开门，门板忽然从里面被拉开。猝不及防地，重心失衡的亚瑟一头向前栽去。

杰克接住了他。准确来说，是接住了他怀里的纸袋，只是顺势撑了下他的肩膀。

“你太慢了。”他评论，“我早就听到你的脚步声，但你甚至拖到了我从沙发上爬起来给你开门。”

“抱歉。”他条件反射地道歉，从裹着睡袍的杰克手中取过纸袋，走到餐桌边放下。

“我又不是在怪你。”杰克关上门，亚瑟听见他的声音有些含糊不清，回头时错愕发现他竟然不知道什么时候从纸袋里拿了只番茄，已经吃了差不多一半了。

“怎么？”杰克又咬了一口，看也没看他地回到沙发上，显然是明知故问。淡红色的汁水从他的嘴角流下来，顺着下颌滴进了衣领的布料里。

“……不，没什么。”亚瑟没告诉他邻人的投诉，只是把那袋救济食品里不易久囤的部分拿出来放进了冰箱，又将冰箱里的东西按照保质日期全部重新整理了一遍。

他习惯了对方的古怪和速度，但在关上冰箱门转过身来时还是被吓了一跳。不知何时站在了他背后的墨色的眼睛安静地端详着他的灰绿色，因为身高的缘故，还是微弯着膝盖与他直视。

“你也讨厌我了吗，亚瑟？”他小声问，“因为我一直都是个索菲亚姑妈说的……没教养的‘野种’？”

他的语气又轻又软，说到后面那句的时候视线不自觉地向斜下方垂去，连带着暗金色的睫毛覆下了一层浅浅的阴影。亚瑟第一次见他这副模样时，还是他冲自己这个陌生人孩子气地告状说他被当成了流莺的那天。

_——妈妈死了，爸爸把我赶了出去。_

他忽然没来由地一阵恶心。仿佛有什么被埋葬在记忆之下的肮脏的东西要破土而出。但这种恶心感只作用于他自己，回过神后他看着眼前这个比自己小了十来岁的孩子，堵在胸口与喉咙里的酸涨感变成了许诺。

“我永远不会赶你走。”

杰克抬头，对他弯起眼睛笑，直接伸长胳膊越过他的肩膀拉开冰箱门。

“我去给你削个苹果。”那男孩像是讨好似地说。

亚瑟坐在椅子上，看着细长的果皮圈从刀片——他已经不对杰克在睡袍里也能藏着一把小刀这件事感到什么情绪了——和手指间一寸寸地滑落下来，耳边是不知名又走调的曲子。

“你平时出去都在做什么？”

“啊哈哈，我们不讨论这个，记得吗？”杰克哼着调子，似乎并未生气。

“抱歉。”停了一会儿，亚瑟又开口，“我只是，有些担心你。”

“你不如担心你自己。”杰克削掉最后一截果皮，语气没有起伏得让人分不出他在关心还是讽刺。他把削光的苹果举到亚瑟嘴边：“吃了。”

亚瑟犹豫了一下，还是张嘴咬住了：那孩子削得太干净了，除了被他自己两根手指掐住的根部与底部两端，没有给他伸手接过去的地方。

杰克收回手，低头随意地舔着刀片上的果汁，舌头与锋利的边缘就差几毫米，看得亚瑟心惊。

“别总问我，亚瑟，你想知道什么就得拿出来自己的那份交换。”亚瑟现在开始怀疑对方是故意堵住自己的嘴，好趁机教训自己了，“你看，我问过你为什么不找一份所谓的，稳定工作吗？”

亚瑟伸手取下口中的苹果，被咬下的那一块沉甸甸地堵在他的喉咙里。“因为我的病。”他低声说。

杰克翻了个白眼。“因为你在过你自己的生活。”他晃着腿拉长调子喊，“嘿，亚瑟，别这么蠢。你是走在你自己的路上，跟其他人的都没有关系。”

似乎是觉得无聊了，他喊完之后就从坐着的餐桌上跳了下去，拖拉着步子去了盥洗室，留下亚瑟一个人坐了很久，久到手中咬了一口的苹果氧化变黄。

电视上播放着韦恩家的新闻。杰克路过时冷冰冰地扫了一眼。

他拧起一边嘴角，意味不明地哼笑一声。

“有人要当哥哥了……？”他低声唱，嘲讽地瞥了眼身后，没人听到。

不过亚瑟后来还是发现了自己的日记——他用来记下乱七八糟的念头与突然想到的笑话的那本笔记——被动过。

“你不能这么做。”

本来是被质问的对象抬起头看他：“我没看出来有什么不能。”他起身走过去，抽出亚瑟手里的本子，晃了晃，“你没有在封面上写不能看的规矩，虽然我也讨厌规矩。”

“这不——”亚瑟顿住了。礼貌？尊重？算了，这些都是与对方绝缘的单词。最后他只能说：“这不合适。”

杰克低头，当着主人的面翻着那本笔记，涂鸦般脏乱的纸张在他的拇指下刺啦啦地被扫到另一端。这应该是肉眼捕捉不到信息的速度，亚瑟却感觉到被再次审视般的局促不安。

内页全被拨拉到左侧，右手里只剩下卷曲的封底时，杰克才抬起眼睛。

“我只是想让你高兴些，亚瑟。”他慢吞吞地开口，“如果你不喜欢，我就不这么做了。”

亚瑟没说什么，只是下意识伸手，去接杰克正递还给他的本子。

“但是——”

杰克突然又收回那本日记，猛地一翻，准确地撕下了第十七、十八张，随后尾指一翻，又撕下了第三十一张。

“别拿我给你的笑话当素材。”将那几张纸撕得粉碎后，杰克一把抛向天花板。纷纷扬扬的纸屑像雪花一样落下，雪花之间，那双死死盯着亚瑟的墨黑色的眼珠里有暴怒的火在与他直视。

空气里安静得只剩喘息类的杂音。亚瑟过了一会儿才被肺部窒息般的疼痛提醒，意识到那是自己的声音。准确来说，是笑声。

那双眼睛里的怒火熄灭了，又恢复到往日深渊般的死气沉沉。杰克认真地等亚瑟病发后的笑声逐渐平息，还主动伸手拍了拍他的背，帮他顺气。

“我也不喜欢。”他甚至还是笑着留下这句话作为当日那场冲突的总结。但亚瑟后来花了很多年去想，他到底是不喜欢被当成素材，还是不喜欢在这个世界上留下存在过的痕迹。

对方的离开就像出现时一样突兀，就像地球上查无此人一样，亚瑟犹豫了很久，也没办法去报警。

他能怎么说？我有个朋友，虽然很有可能是我幻想出来的，他失踪了，请你们帮我找一下？

更大概率这个寻人启事里还要补一句，可能杀了人。

他不确定。

光是从对方手里把刀子抢过来就几乎耗尽了他的肾上腺素。将那凶器的柄紧紧攥在自己的手里，他大口喘息着，手和腿都在发抖。

“你是怎么想的，亚瑟？”杰克瞪大眼睛盯着他，脸上第一次带着难以置信的情绪，伸手指着他身后瘫软在地、不住颤抖的男人，“他才是欺负你的那个人，我是在帮你。”

“你不是在帮我，”亚瑟艰难地呼吸，“你是在杀人。”

杰克抽了抽嘴角，声调开始变得怪异，尖细：“我的确在帮你，别质疑这个。亚瑟，他是你的麻烦，在工作上给你使绊子，还试图——”

“我知道！”亚瑟打断了他未说出口的那个词，“但没有人会因为这种事情就杀人，杰克，听话。”他伸手试图去碰那孩子的胳膊，“我们回家再谈。”

杰克却猛地扬起胳膊，往后晃悠悠地退了一步。“别碰我。”他的声音从尖细变得油滑，像是调频中的电台，“我不喜欢别人碰我。我不喜欢很多事，你知道的，亚瑟，尤其是当你这么严肃的时候。你为什么不能让事情变得好玩些呢？”

当事的第三个男人抓着这个空档爬起来跌跌撞撞地跑了。亚瑟往左横迈一步，挡在了往那边扫了一眼，要绕过去的杰克面前。

于是后者重新停下脚步，冷冰冰地看着他。

“你要做什么呢？”那男孩嘲讽地笑，“假装你还是个排斥暴力的正常人吗？别跟我来这套，我又不是因为你‘正常’才喜欢你。”

亚瑟抬起手，擦了擦脸。

“我知道。”他低声说，“你曾经真的喜欢过我，我能感觉到。不管你是出于什么原因。但别混为一谈：你不能找这个借口做出真正出格的事，那会毁掉你的人生。”

僵持之后，杰克的肩膀逐渐随着闷笑而颤抖。“我明白了。”他退后一步，又一步，咬着下唇抑着笑声，“你还抱有不切实际的希望，这就是你不好玩的原因。”

“你要去哪儿？”他转身时亚瑟下意识地问。

“哪儿也不去。”杰克随意地一挥手，“我还在哥谭。这座城市总有好玩的地方。至于你，”他想了想，“别担心，我走之前会帮你处理好那家伙的，你不会再被骚扰了。至少，不会再被他。”

“杰克——”亚瑟试图追上他。

“刀子送给你了。”但对方脚步不停，“不过其实没什么用：我喜欢那个，但对你而言不合适。枪比刀子要快，你得记住这个，会用得上的：因为你太软弱了。不能留有足以后悔的时间。”

“杰克——”

“别叫我那个蠢名字了。”对方猛地转身，亚瑟立刻刹住了脚步，“Jo，我叫Joseph Kerr。简称是J.Kerr。你从一开始就错了。”

**你从一开始就错了，亚瑟。**

“开玩笑的。”欣赏完他的表情，对方歪了歪头，又补了一句，“我一直在开玩笑。”

那个金发的年轻人再次离开，这次亚瑟没再追上去。他看着那道高瘦的身影消失在了夜色中，像墨水融入湖泊。

他低头看着手里的刀子。

他低头看着手里的刀子。

这是那个怪胎离开后的第三个月。杰克——不管他真名到底叫什么——自那之后再也没有回来过，他也从未再在街头看到那个身影。那句还在哥谭，很大可能性又是一个谎言。

他将屋子里属于先前的租客的东西整理出来，收纳到一只纸箱里。这把刀子是他翻找出来的最后一样。

他看了它很久，最后一同扔到箱子里，贴上封条，抱到了公寓楼下，丢进垃圾桶中。

没有那些多余的遗留物彰显存在，他很快便忘了这段匪夷所思的同居经历，毕竟那是十年前的事了。亚瑟仍继续过着自己的生活，即像任何一个在夹缝中生存的底层人一样，只是可能比他们要多了种古怪的病症。那种精神上的疾病并未恶化太多，恶化了的是他的母亲，于是他将母亲接来与自己同住，竭力所能地看护她。小精神病与大精神病的生活相处良好，因为这种模式他曾经就经历过一次。

瞧，他现在想起来啦。佩妮·弗莱克是他的养母，他还有一个在童年时性侵过他的人渣养父——不是托马斯·韦恩，当然不是，天可怜见，他们连养父子都不是，索菲对他的笑和寒暄也是假的，都是他的臆想，他视若父亲的偶像对他的青睐也是假的。

那么还有什么是真的，如果他这次的记忆无误的话。

那天夜晚他推开窗户，本来只是想呼吸一下新鲜冰凉的空气好清醒一下自己的头脑，低头却发现自家阳台上靠墙的地方坐着一个人。

那个曾与他同居过的年轻人应声抬起头，仰望着他。对方怕冷的习惯似乎还没变，裹着一件面料还算厚实的紫色大衣，脸上涂的是白色的油彩与黑色的眼影，唇角被红色抹得延伸到了脸颊。

亚瑟维持着推开窗户的姿势，也低头望着他。

这本该是个久别重逢后最适合寒暄的情景。好久不见，又见到你真好，老朋友，你过得怎么样。或者，最简单的，你去哪儿了？

但两人谁也没说话，只是安静地对视了良久。哥谭总是昼夜不停地喧闹着的，她是一座夜生活丰富的城市，也借此滋养着犯罪，但此时空气中只有夜风的声音。

许久之后那个年轻人才终于开口。

“亚瑟，”他问，“你为什么还是这么严肃？”

夜风骤然作响，呼啸着卷入窗内，亚瑟顾不上抬手抚平被刮乱的卷发，他下意识回头，看见屋内贴了满墙的纸张，都是从他那本日记上撕下来的。它们被这股风吹得哗啦啦地抖动，发出的声音像是大笑。

整座屋子都在放声大笑，嘲笑他的冥顽不灵。

亚瑟捂住耳朵，捂住轰然炸裂的大脑，慢慢地弯下腰，膝盖跪在冰冷的地板上，随后额头也抵在冰冷的地板上。

_——你还抱有不切实际的希望，这就是你不好玩的原因。_

_——我有个想法能让你觉得好多了。_

_——现在我们都是了。_

他睁开眼睛，晨光铺满了室内。今天是哥谭久违的晴天。

亚瑟走到窗前，推开窗户，低头看去，然后确认——

这座公寓楼从未有过阳台。

扶着窗框，亚瑟将脑袋搁在自己的手背上，两次深呼吸，然后逐渐地笑出了声。真正的，小丑的笑声。

Father，他想，周四，我要去参加一场婚礼，然后一切会重新开始。

END


End file.
